culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Mean Girls 2
| last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = }} Mean Girls 2 is a 2011 American teen comedy television film directed by Melanie Mayron. It is a stand-alone sequel to the 2004 film Mean Girls. The film premiered on ABC Family on January 23, 2011. The film stars Meaghan Martin, Jennifer Stone, Maiara Walsh, Nicole Gale Anderson, Claire Holt and Diego Boneta. Tim Meadows reprises his role as Principal Ron Duvall from the original film. Plot Jo Mitchell is an 18-year-old high school senior from Ohio. On her first day at North Shore High School, she encounters a clique called "The Plastics", which is composed of the self-proclaimed leader, Mandi Weatherly; the ditzy girl with the raging libido, Chastity Meyer; and the hypochondriac Hope Plotkin. Jo also meets Abby Hanover, whom Mandi perceives to be a rival. Jo develops an attraction to Tyler Adams. Despite Jo's attempts to avoid the Plastics, conflict develops between them and Abby. Jo's father is a mechanic who rebuilds engines for NASCAR. As a result, she becomes quite a good mechanic herself and ends up taking an advanced shop class at school, where she meets Tyler. Her principal means of transportation is a Vespa motor scooter. Jo's dream is to attend Carnegie Mellon University, the alma mater of her late mother. When Jo meets Abby's father, a successful infomercial entrepreneur, he offers to pay Jo's college tuition in exchange for remaining good friends with Abby. Jo accepts, motivated by her desire to attend university. Jo, Tyler, and Abby become close friends. Jo also learns that Tyler is Mandi's stepbrother. Mandi also escalates her war of pranks, including using artificial sweetener and coffee to ruin an engine Jo's father is rebuilding. Jo, Abby and another outcast girl, school newspaper reporter Quinn, start a new clique called the "Anti-Plastics". They enact a series of pranks against Chastity and Hope. Jo runs against Mandi for Homecoming Court and their campaign threatens Tyler and Jo's relationship. Jo tries to give back the money Sidney Hanover gave her for her friendship with Abby; Mandi overhears and uses this information against her. This leads to Tyler and Abby and the rest of her friends leaving her alone. Mandi and her boyfriend Nick steal the homecoming court charity money, which is to be donated to an animal research group. Mandi leaves an anonymous note saying the money is in Jo's shed. The money is found in there. Thanks to an unwitting betrayal by Quinn, Jo is expelled but not before she finds Mandi and challenges her to a game of flag football. Mandi at first refuses until she realizes that she needs to win to remain popular so reluctantly agrees. Tyler and the other Anti-Plastics try to help Jo and prove her innocence with the help of Elliott, a computer hacker. After beating the Plastics in a game of flag football, Mandi and Nick are arrested after images of them planting the money in Jo's home are found by Elliott and texted to all of the cell phones in the audience. At the school's Homecoming Dance, Abby and Elliott are elected as king and queen (thanks to Jo dropping out of the competition) and Jo and Tyler share a kiss. The film ends with Jo and Abby deciding to go to Carnegie Mellon University together, Tyler going to Penn State (presumably on a soccer scholarship), which is a short drive from Carnegie Mellon, and Quinn assuming the position she has long coveted, leader of the Plastics. Even though Mandi and Nick both got community service and were allowed to graduate (thanks in some part to their parents for donating a new library for the school), they lost their popularity for their actions, earning Mandi a bad reputation. Chastity joins an abstinence club (after looking up the definition of her name). Hope is working on overcoming her fear of germs. Cast *Meaghan Martin as Jo Mitchell *Jennifer Stone as Abby Hanover *Maiara Walsh as Mandi Weatherly *Diego Boneta as Tyler Adams *Nicole Gale Anderson as Hope Plotkin *Claire Holt as Chastity Meyer *Bethany Anne Lind as Quinn Shinn *Tim Meadows as Principal Ron Duvall *Linden Ashby as Rod Mitchell *Donn Lamkin as Sidney Hanover *Rhoda Griffis as Ilene Hanover *Colin Dennard as Elliott Gold *Patrick Johnson as Nick Zimmer *Mike Pniewski as Mr. Giamatti *Willie Larson as May *Juliet Kim as Ling *Amber Wallace as Violet Production The film was filmed in Atlanta, Georgia in July 2010. Promotion and release The official trailer of the film was released on November 22, 2010. The film premiered on ABC Family as a Mean Girls: Double Feature on January 23, 2011. Reception Hilary Busis of Entertainment Weekly criticized the film, calling it a "thinly veiled, low-budget remake of the 2004 hit with which it shares a name". Ratings The film was the number one television movie of the week among viewers ages 12–34 and attracted a strong female audience. References External links * Category:2011 television films Category:American television films Category:English-language films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s teen films Category:American teen comedy films Category:American films Category:Films directed by Melanie Mayron Category:Films shot in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Television sequel films Category:ABC Family original films Category:Films set in Illinois